The present invention relates to an Internet information displaying apparatus and method for receiving information through the Internet, taking in the information, converting into picture signals, and displaying on a CRT display or the like.
Recently, owing to the wide popularity of personal computers, information is transmitted and received widely by using the Internet.
The Internet is a network of multiple computers connected on a global scale, and various pieces of readable information are stored in individual computers. These pieces of information include E-mails, various programs, and home pages, which can be communicated in two ways. The home page corresponds to the title and table of contents of a piece of information, and by selecting a graphic pattern (icon) or a word on the home page, the necessary information can be reviewed.
Therefore, recently, more an more users are using the Internet as the site of information presentation. It is the WWW (World Wide Web) that is noticed as the server for providing such information.
The reason why the WWW server is drawing attention is mainly due to the wide spread of the client software (browser) for retrieving information by using a graphical menu. By the development of such browser, it becomes easier to search information on the network, and the traffic volume to the WWW server increased rapidly, and the users have come to notice as the publicity media, and many users have come to use.
To read information of the WWW server, as mentioned above, the browser is needed. For example, the browser is disclosed in pages 164 to 167 of “Internet Handbook for Corporate Users”, an extra output of Nikkei Communications published by Nikkei BP (Nov. 30, 1994).
On the other hand, to review the information of WWW server by the Internet, conventionally, it was necessary to install the browser in the personal computer.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional connection example of computer and Internet. In this connection example, a personal computer 7 is connected to a communication line 2 through a modem 8 or a terminal adapter, and through the communication line 2, it is further connected to a modem 3 or a terminal adapter of a provider which is a connection service firm. The modem 3 is connected to a server 4 which is the computer of the provider.
The server 4 is connected to the Internet 6 around the clock, and is connected to the Internet 6 through a router 5 for setting a trunk route.
From the personal computer 7, a telephone call is made when necessary, and a connection is made to the Internet 6 through the server 4 of the provider (dial-up connection).
Among those not owning personal computer, there are many people wanting to use the Internet, but not daring to buy a personal computer. Some are hesitant to operate the personal computer. Among those people, it seems many people want to use the Internet, if possible, without using the personal computer.
In such background, lately, the Internet television allowing to use the Internet easily by the television receiver is proposed. That is, the Internet information is displayed by using the television receiver in the general household as the display of the personal computer. Accordingly, without having to purchase a personal computer, only a device for receiving the Internet information is built in or attached to the television receiver, and such device is easy to handle as compared with the personal computer, and the television receiver functions its original purpose while not reviewing the Internet information, which is very convenient for the user.
However, to review the information of WWW server of the Internet by such television receiver, it is necessary to connect once to the provider through the communication line. Only by connecting the communication line with the provider, the information can be acquired.
This connection by the communication line is made through a modem, and the users of personal computer who make communications can judge if connection is made or not as follows. That is, since the modem is sending data by sound, it is judged if the data is communicated or the telephone is connected by the sound.
Incidentally, when a function for receiving the Internet is incorporated in the television receiver, it is possible to wait while watching the television broadcast while connecting to the provider, and such function is generally desired because the user can wait without being bored until connected.
However, while receiving the television broadcast by the television receiver, usually, since the sound of the television broadcast is delivered through the speakers of the television receiver, when connecting the communication line, it is impossible to judge if connected or not by the sound delivered from the modem because of the sound of the television broadcast delivered from the speakers.
Or, if the television program is displayed on the screen with the communication line connected to the Internet, since the television broadcast is displayed by the television receiver, the user is devoted to the broadcast, and may forget that the communication line is connected to the Internet. In particular, when the provider side is busy and information is not transmitted, the communication line remains connected, and the charge of the communication line is increased unknowingly.
Even when displaying the screen relating to the Internet, the user may forget that the communication line is connected to the Internet, and the telephone charge is spent purposelessly.
If the television broadcast is terminated while displaying the television broadcast and Internet screen simultaneously, it is preferred that the Internet screen may be shown in the entire display area.
Further, when reviewing the information of WWW server of the Internet by the television receiver in this way, it is seen by the browser as mentioned above. However, the screen display of the ordinary browser is prepared for the personal computer, and the display is small. In particular, the tool bar and buttons are shown in a very small size. This is because the personal computer is mainly used by a person, and operated by the user near the screen, and even a small display can be recognized sufficiently.
By contrast, since the television receiver is usually seen by the user at a certain distance, if this browser is displayed in the television receiver, the tool bar is displayed small and is hard to see. Hence, operation by the tool bar is difficult.
Once the communication line is connected, data is sent from the provider side. But the user does not know how the data is transmitted, and has no means for checking if all data has been transmitted or not. In the browser for the personal computer, accordingly, the data transmission state can be visually recognized by the user by graphical or numerical (expressing the data quantity) display on the screen.
However, such graphical or numerical display is not easy to understand, and it may be considered to display together with the time or characters, but when the display is complicated, the user may be confused.
Hitherto, the data reception state is indicated by such graphical display, but in other case E-mail or data is transmitted. In graphical display, however, there is no means for distinguishing whether data is transmitted or received.
On the other hand, the personal computer is for personal use, while the television is mostly seen by the family, rather than personal use, and the users rarely watch the television receiver at a short distance. It is hence desired that the display can be confirmed from a long distance.